


Blue Angel's Fan

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, best tag for it hoestly, fanboy yusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: In the real world one doesn't notice the other. But in VR that's reversed.





	Blue Angel's Fan

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inpart based off a picture I posted on tumblr with Yusaku having a bunch of Blue Angel things [while the other protags judge his obsession]. Also I was talking to justanotherotakuandartist, also on tumblr, and well this idea about Aoi kinda has a crush on Yusaku, but In VR she doesn;t really know who Playmaker is. So yeah, that's the reason for this.
> 
> Hope People enjoy. I hope this isn't to far from how the characters act in the show [I'm probably way off ahah]  
> the picture link:  
> http://darkxyzduelist.tumblr.com/post/159864888632

She always watched him during class. Why, she didn’t have an answer for that. 

“Yusaku.” Aoi smiled a little. That name always made her happy, she didn’t know why, it just did.

She had never really talked to him before. Maybe a few off comments here and there, but she wanted to say more to him.

At the end of the day she ended up bumping into him, quite literally.

“Are you okay?” He offered her a hand.

“Ah, yeah. Sorry I should have been watching.” She stuttered. She looked at his hand for a second and grabbed it. “Thanks.”

He gave her a small smile as he helped her to her feet.

“Well I should be getting home.” She said as she started walking off. “See you tomorrow.”

“Um, yeah see you.” He said somewhat confused.

She held a hand over her face as she walked home. She couldn’t believe how much of a klutz she had been.  

* * *

It had been about a week since he learned about the life form he needed to find **.** Only problem  was he had no clue what he was looking for in the first place.

“This is going to take forever.” Playmaker said with a sigh. He knew it was going to take awhile to find it, but that didn’t make the task seem any less daunting. 

He surfed through the link systems, hoping that something would just appear for him. 

While stuck in his thoughts something did appear in front of him, and he ended up crashing right into said thing.

“Hey, watch where you’re going! I know this is VR but I still felt that.” A very ticked off girl said.

“My bad, I should have been watching,” He paused for a moment, almost stunned to see who was in front of him. “Blue Angel?” 

“Hu? Oh, well just be careful next time.” She scolded him.

He didn’t seem to notice her tone, he was just ecstatic to actually see her, even if it was due to him running into her.

She waved a hand over his eyes.

“You still there? Or did you disconnect?” He shock his head and then laughed a little.

“Oh my, I can’t believe it.” He paused for a moment. “Sorry for running into you, I’m just, so surprised that it was, well, you of all people.”

“Oh, so you’re a fan I’m guessing?” 

“Ah, yes, you could say that.” He stopped, unsure of what to say next. “Ah, I’m Playmaker.”

“Playmaker?” she thought for a moment. “As in that hacker who took down the knights?”

“That’s me!” He smiled, but then covered his mouth and looked around. “Um, please don’t say anything about this.”

Now it was her turn to laugh.

“Of course, I can stay quiet about this.” She back up a little and started to fade away. “I have to go. See you around Playmaker.”

He gave her a little wave as she left, and when she was finally gone he had the biggest smile on his face.

“I actually met her! I actually met Blue Angel! And she said my name!”

Yusaku took off his headset and set it down. There was no point for him to continue looking for the night because after meeting her, there was no way he could focus on anything else.

“She’s so cool!”

* * *

The next day Aoi overheard some people in the hallway.

“You wouldn’t believe it, but I actually met her last night!” She heard Yusaku say.

“Oh come on, you’re lying, I thought you have to be over level 10 to meet someone as high ranked as her.”

“Yeah, you got be lying. Did you get pictures or something? Otherwise it just can’t be true.”

“Come on, I wasn’t really thinking of that when it happened. Just trust me, I saw her.”

She walked over and tapped one of the guys backs.

“May I ask what you’re talking about?” She asked quietly.

“Hu? Oh, Yusaku said he met Blue Angel last night. But he has to be lying.” his friend laughed.

“Hey, I told you it’s true.” He sighed.

“Oh, so you’re a fan of her? Or something?” She asked curiously. If that was true, maybe she would have a chance to talk to him. Maybe even more.

“Fan? That doesn’t even describe it.” His other friend said. “You should see his room, he has every Blue Angel thing in existence. I can’t even figure out where he gets half of it.” He laughed.

“Oh shut up, now you’re lying.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Well do you have pictures? If you don’t, it’s a lie.” Yusaku retorted.

“Um, well..” He stopped after that.

She looked at him. Now was her chance, she just had to tell him and then he would talk to her.

“Um, Yusaku,” She stopped. No, that wouldn’t work, he’d think she was lying, or he’d laugh at her for just saying such a thing.

“Yeah?” She backed away.

“It’s nothing. Sorry for interrupting you.” She then rushed off to class.

“You know, I think she has something for you.” Was the last thing she over heard.

She sat down in her desk, her mood absolutely destroyed. How could she think such a thing? He wouldn’t believe her if she’d say she was Blue Angel.

She laid her head on her desk, still upset with herself. Only there was one thing that kept her from falling into total despair.

The only person she talked to last night was that Playmaker guy.


End file.
